fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings Confront Myotismon and his Men/Going to the Cave of Wonders
(Back in the palace, Myotismon and his men are leaving their secret room. After he and his men looked around to see if the coast is clear, they get out and began to close the door. But then Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings, out of their disguises, stormed in angrily) Sheeta, Lavagirl, and Dazzlings: Myotismon and men! Myotismon and men: (Seeing them) Oh, Princesses Sheeta, Lavagirl, and Dazzlings. (Fidget was about to make his way through the door, but Demidevimon quickly closed the door shut, pinning Fidget, making the door half closed) Fidget: Ouch! Uh, guys. I'm stuck. (Myotismon and his men ignored Fidget and hid the half closed door from view) Vanitas: How may I serve you today? Hades: Just name it. Sheeta: Captain Hook and his pirate guards have arrested seven boys from the market on your orders! Myotismon: Your parents has given us orders of keeping peace in Dreamgrabah. Drake: And besides, those boys were criminals. Lavagirl: (Skeptically and sarcastic) Oh, really? Adagio: And what were their crimes, hmm? Fidget: (Struggling) Guys, I can't breathe! Myotismon: Why, kidnapping the princesses, of course. Demidevimon: Yeah. Fidget: Guys, if you could just.... (But Vanitas kicked Fidget back through the door, finally closing it all the way) Fidget: Ow! That hurts! (The princesses frowned deeply) Sheeta: They didn't kidnap us! We ran away! (Myotismon and his men pretended to look shocked and turned away from the girls) Mummymon: Oh no! This is terrible! Myotismon: I wish you should have told us sooner! Mr. Electric: Quite shocking indeed. Trixie: What do you mean? (Myotismon and his men turned back to the princesses with grins) Myotismon: Unfortunately, those boys' sentences have already been carried out. Lavagirl: What sentence? Myotismon: Death. (The princesses gasped in horror) Myotismon: By beheading. Arukenimon: Decapitation. Princesses: (Shocked) No way.... (Sheeta collapsed to the floor as the girls got saddened. Myotismon and his men smiled and put their hands on them in pretend sympathy) Myotismon: I'm really sorry, Princesses. Lavagirl: (To Myotismon and his men furiously) How could you? Sheeta: (In angry tears) We didn't even know who they were! (The princesses stood up and ran from the room crying. The door opened up once more and Fidget climbed out, gasping. He then goes to Myotismon and his men, coughing. He then composed himself) Fidget: (Normally) So, how did it go for them? Vanitas: I think they took it.... Rather well. (Myotismon and his men smiled sinisterly while Fidget shrugged. Back at the courtyard at night, Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings are by the fountain crying in grief. Spike and the Mane Seven, out of their disguises, and Raksha comes over to comfort them) Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? Raksha: What did Myotismon say? (Upon seeing them, the princesses petted Raksha sadly) Sheeta: (Crying) This is all our fault, guys. Lavagirl: (Crying) We don't even know who those boys are! Aria: (Crying) Nor their names! (Raksha, Spike, and the Mane Seven got concerned) Spike and Mane Seven: We're so sorry. (The girls continued to cry as they hugged Raksha in comfort) Raksha: There, there. Tell us what happened. (The princesses tearfully looked at them and nodded in agreement on telling them what happened. Meanwhile in the dungeon under the palace, Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang are chained tightly to a wall, alive and well) Pazu: They were the princesses. Sharkboy: I can't believe it. Ace: Neither do we. Snake: We mussssst have ssssssounded ssssso sssssstupid to them. Billy: I know. (Suddenly, they heard two familiar voices) Popple and Yoshi: Pazu, guys! (Pazu and his friends looked up and saw Yoshi and Popple with Leatherhead from an overhead window) Leatherhead: Here to secretly bust you out! Arturo: Hey guys! Down here! (After Leatherhead opened the window, he, Popple, and Yoshi jumped down to where Pazu and his friends are) Pazu: Man, thank goodness you came! Sharkboy: Now get us out of this! Popple: (Annoyed) Forget it, guys! Now after the way you acted in front of those girls! (Imitating a girl) Oh look at me. I'm one of the princesses, the most beautiful girl in the world. I just got Pazu and his friends' attention away from their pal, Popple. (Normal angry voice) Well? Ace: Give us a break! Billy: They was in trouble. Pazu: (Sighs) But worth helping out. Popple: Whatever. Leatherhead: Less chatting, more escaping, by gumbo! (Realizing, Popple then began using his pin to pick Pazu and his friends' locks on the chains) Pazu: Don't worry, guys. None of us won't see them again. Sharkboy: Besides, we're street rats and you know the law. Popple: Right. Those princess gals have to marry a prince or someone like one. Yoshi: Uh-huh. (Popple finally got Pazu and his friends free. The boys rubbed their freed hands) Ace: They deserve them as well. Snake: But whossss are we kidding, huh? Arturo: (Sighs) We're nothing but fools. Voice: The only fool is someone who gives up so easily. (They turned and saw a hunchbacked boy with a broken leg standing nearby) Pazu: Who are you? Leatherhead: And what do you want? Hunchbacked boy: My name is of no importance. But I am a lowly prisoner like you. But together, perhaps we can be more. Sharkboy: What do you mean? Ace: We're listening, so go ahead and tell us. Hunchbacked boy: There is a cave called the Cave of Wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. (To prove his point, the hunchbacked boy holds out a bunch of jewels. Pazu and his gang looked at them in awe. The hunchbacked boy puts the treasure away and turned his back) Hunchbacked boy: Even enough to impress even the princesses, I'd wager. (Unknown to Pazu's gang and Leatherhead, as they looked at each other, Fidget poked his head out from underneath the hunchbacked boy's back part of his shirt) Fidget: (Whispering) Vanitas! Hurry up! I'm dying in here! (The hunchbacked boy, now revealed to be Vanitas in disguise, punched Fidget back in his shirt as Pazu and Leatherhead spoke up) Pazu: But what about the law? Leatherhead: It said that they can only marry.... Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): You probably never heard of the golden rule. Whoever has the gold makes the rules. Ace: I've never heard that one before. Pazu: Why would you share this treasure with us? Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): I needed someone with strong and unbroken legs and a strong back to go after it. Sharkboy: Uh, one problem. We're stuck in this dungeon. Leatherhead: There's no other way out except the dungeon door and the window that Popple, Yoshi, and I went through and the latter is too high for us to reach. Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): You forget. Things aren't always as they seem. (The hunchbacked boy (Vanitas) goes to a wall, pushed a brick with his cane, and an opening is revealed, showing the way out) Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): Now, do we have a deal? (Pazu's gang looked at each other. Ace and Popple smirked) Popple: Let's go for it. (They shrugged and nodded in agreement) Pazu: We'll do it. Pazu's gang: Yeah. Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): Good. (He leaves into the secret passage) Leatherhead: I'm not going with. (Pazu's gang looked at him) Leatherhead: I already told the guards I be taking you to a secret room to be beheaded, but.... Sharkboy: We understand. Ace: Cover our tracks. (Leatherhead nods and then covering an axe with fake, yet realisitc, blood, he nods) Leatherhead: This will easily fool the guards, I guarantee. And lucky for us, this dungeon is sound proof from outside the door. Pazu's gang: Thanks. Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): (Voice-over) Coming or not? Pazu's gang: Coming, stranger. (They turned to Leatherhead gratefully) Pazu's gang: Take care. (Leatherhead nods and left towards the door while Pazu and his gang went through the passageway. Once Pazu's group is gone, Leatherhead knocked on the door, getting the pirate guard's attention) Pirate guard: Did you kill them, Leatherhead? Leatherhead: Yep. Ol' Leatherhead executed them. Pirate guard: Let me see the blood on the axe. (He opens the door and Leatherhead showed the "bloodied" axe, and thankfully, the pirate guard fell for it) Pirate guard: Okay. And uh, clean yourself up. Leatherhead: Gladly. (And with that, Leatherhead and the pirate guard left) Coming up: Pazu's gang arrive and trek through the Cave of Wonders in search of the lamp and after meeting a certain dragon duo and a certain wisecracking dragonfly, they find it and when Popple foolishly and accidentally touched a forbidden treasure, they must escape with their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Parodies